Revenge
by yeyepapo
Summary: Brothership story between yesung with all the sj member... hurt, crime
1. Chapter 1

Yesung menatapSiwon yang ternyata adalah orang yang memiliki tangan yang saat ini masih di pipinya. Yesung mengela nafas pelan saat dia merasakan ketenangan dari tangan Siwon.

.

"Tanganku," Yesung menatap lengan kanannya karena dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya ataupun mengangkatnya.

"It's okay, itu hanya sementara." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya yang terlihat panik

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung.

Semua member mengatupkan mulut mereka, wajah mereka terlihat sayu, hati mereka hancur, mereka tak sampai hati menceritakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuh Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**Title : REVENGE Ch 6**

**Author: jongwoonadmirer**

**Trans by: yeyepapo**

**Pairing : yesung with other suju member **

**Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee Mingkwan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre :angst, crime, brothership**

**Disc : ALL STORY BELONG TO _JONGWOONADMIRER_ I JUST TRANSLATE IT AND PUBLISH IT IN BAHASA.**

**Warning : typo, kejahatan ada dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak ganti, alias masih dengan bahasa inggris.**

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

Mereka diam, tak ada yang berani berbicara karena mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yesung, karena mereka juga masih belum bisa mempercayai informasi yang ada, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan beritanya juga terlalu banyak. **  
**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau ingat wajah dokter yang memeriksamu semalam?" Yesung terkejut dengan

pertanyaan Heechul

"Ahh, aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau ingat wajahnya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung agar Yesung mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "I don't know… dia bilang dia ada hanya untukku."Jawab Yesung setengah berbohong.**  
**

Sebenarnya pria itu tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi Yesung tidak menceritakan pada _hyung_ dan _saeng_nya bagian 'dia pantas di neraka' karena dia tidak mau membuat semuanya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya pria itu katakan, walau sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar, mungkin itu hanya mimpi atau itu hanya ilusi atau entahlah.

.

.

Yesung menatap semua wajah member suju, "_Hyung. _Dua tahun lalu.." seluruh member langsung saling bertatapan saat mereka mengingat apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, "Ummmm, aku rasa kau harus istirahat. Kita akan keluar sekarang." Heechul memotong kalimat Yesung, dia tidak mau mengingat-ingat memori menyakitkan itu dan dia hanya ingin mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka yang tidak kondusif untuk mereka bicarakan.

.

.

Leeteuk melihat jam tangannya, " Kita ada jadwal sekarang. Siwon-ah kau tetap di sini bersama Kyuhyun dan kalian jangan pernah meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. Ryeowook dan Sungmin sebaiknya kalian kembali ke dorm dan masaklah sesuatu untuk mereka dan sekalian ambilkan baju untuk mereka. Kita pergi sekarang." Perintah Leeteuk, sementara Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menatap _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya mulai mengemasi barang mereka.

"_Hyung?" _Yesung memanggil Leeteuk yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Hmm?" Leeteuk berbalik, Yesung menatap semua member.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Kalian semua tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Leeteuk merasa tak nyaman, tapi dia langsung menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan khawatir, jangan pergi dari kamarmu dan jangan sampai kau sendirian, okay?"

"Kau harus menelpon salah satu dari kita jika terjadi sesuatu atau jika tidak ada orang yang menemanimu." Ucap Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tanganku? Tanganku tak mungkin seperti ini jika tidak terjadi sesuatu…" Yesung bertanya penuh keingin tahuan.

Leeteuk menatap Yesung sambil berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan, "Tanganmu…"

"Diracuni." Lanjut Heechul yang langsung berbuah death glare dari Leeteuk**  
**

Heechul tidak peduli, tapi dia yakin Yesung berhak mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Racun? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anti fan dan dokter yang semalam memberimu obat yang salah." Tutur manajer mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Dokter semalam? Dia bilang dia datang hanya untukku. Apakah dia yang meracuniku? Apakah ada orang yang ingin aku mati?" Yesung meraih lengan Leeteuk mendekat, ketakutan.**  
**

"Tidak masuk akal… itu tak mungkin. Istirahatlah." Terang manajer sambil mendorong Leeteuk menjauh dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan menemani disini." Jelas manajer sambil membenahi bantal Yesung dan menyuruhnya berbaring, sang manajer langsung mengisyaratkan member lain agar segera meninggalkan ruangan Yesung untuk menjalani jadwal mereka. "Ingat, jangan sekali-kali meninggalkan kamarmu dan kalian berdua juga. Jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu usahakan salah satu dari kalian tinggal untuk menjaga yesung." Tegas manajer agar Kyuhyun dan Siwon paham kalau mereka sedang dalam keadaan genting._._

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab dan aku pastikan kalian akan menyesalinya. Mengerti?" Bisik manajer sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya mampu mengangguk._**  
**_

.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Heechul pada manajer saat dia keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung.

"Let's go. Kalian bisa telat." Manajer mendorong semua member dan mulai meminta mereka untuk segera pergi. "Come on move.!"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Aku pikir Yesung _hyung_ seharusnya mengetahui semuanya, jadi dia akan lebih waspada."

"Yeah, dia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Tambah Shindong

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat manajer kedua mereka dating membawa dua orang berbadan kekar.

"Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Leeteuk akan pergi bersamaku, tunggu sebentar." Terang manajer pertama.

Semua orang terlihat bingung, "Siapa mereka?" Leeteuk bertanya pada manajer kedua mereka.

"Oh, mereka? Mereka akan berjaga di luar kamar Yesung, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar lebih aman." Jawab manajer pertama mereka. Mereka pun menghela nafas lega.**  
**

"Kapan kau datang Siwon-ah?" Tanya Yesung saat dia merasakan tangan Siwon memijat kakinya, "Kemarin siang, _hyung_…"

Yesung mencoba duduk, lalu menjadikan bantalnya sandaran untuk punggungnya sehingga sekarang dia duduk bersandar pada head bed, "Apa kau capek? Maafkan aku karena aku seharian tidur." Yesung tersenyum hangat.

Melihat senyum Yesung, Siwon tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas tersenyum, "Aku sebenarnya capek tapi setelah melihat senyummu aku tak capek lagi, jadi tetaplah

tersenyum untukku…"**  
**

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang sibuk bermain di iPhonenya. Dia duduk

dengan tenang membiarkan Siwon dan Yesung agar bisa mengobrol berdua.**  
**

"Ini sudah pagi, kalian berdua tidak tidur kan semalam? Kyu-ah berhentilah bermain

angry bird. Sini…" Panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi akhirnya dia menghampiri _hyung_-nya itu,

"What's with that pout?" Tanya Yesung sebal.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya dan Siwon akan di sini

bersamamu…" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping

Yesung dan masuk ke dalam selimut hangat Yesung dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyunie dan…" Perkataan Yesung terpotong saat dia merasakan tubuh

Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya bergetar. "Kyu-ah what's wrong? Are you

crying? Really?" Yesung menggoda Kyuhyun karena selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis, jadi dia berpikir Kyuhyun sedang mengerjainya.

Yesung tertawa, "Alright. Apa apa yang kau inginkan, dasar magnae manja? Aku akan

menyuruh siwon untukmembelinya. Now, tell me."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu sekedar merasakan kehangatannya. Dia

menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie, I'm tired if you keep leaning on me like this…" Gerutu Yesung karena dia

tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya dan sekarang dia memeluk pinggang Yesung sementara

wajahnya berada di punggung Yesung.**  
.**

**.  
.**

"Anak ini. Cukup, kau membuat Yesung hyung tidak nyaman. Kenapa sih kau menangis?"

Tanya Siwon dengan nada tidak suka.

"Wajahmu akan sembab nanti jika kau tidak berhenti menangis, Kyu-ah. Kau benar-

benar menangis? Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini? Aigoo, our rude strong evil

magnae is crying. Kita harus merekamnya Siwon-ah dan memberikannya pada fans,

pasti mereka akan sangat senang…" Yesung terkekeh.

"I'm not rude!" teriak kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Riiiiggghtt…" Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal, dia langsung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Stop it!" Teriak Kyuhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung, hal itu

membuat Yesung semakin bingung, "Kyu-ah ini tidak lucu…"

"Don't leave me hyung…" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus terisak, hal itu membuat

Yesung terkejut.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Yesung lalu tersenyum. Betapa lucunya magnaenya itu?

Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis karena dia takut Yesung akan meninggalkannya?

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan pergi sebelum aku…" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil

menggenggam jari Yesung.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Siwon ketakutan jika Kyuhyun membocorkan rahasia mereka.

Yesung terkekeh lalu dia menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah

menyadari jika menatap mata Yesung dapat menghangatkan hatinya dan membuat

Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

Yesung tersenyum dan menghapus airmata Kyuhyun-airmata yang berharga, " Okay, dan kau juga harus berjanji jika kau juga tidak akan pergi sebelum hyung, alright?

Aku akan melindungimu…" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menggenggam

tangan yesung yang berada dipipinya. "Tidak, mulai sekarang akulah yang akan

melindungimu, hyung…."

"Hello everybody. Siwon masih disini, duduk dan melihat kalian! Just in case that

both of you forgot!" Ucap Siwon dengan nada sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua

tangannya di depan dadanya-bersedekap.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas, " Jangan pedulikan dia, hyung…." Ucap

Kyuhyun sambil membantu Yesung untuk berbaring, hal itu membuat Siwon sangat

ingin memakan magnae itu hidup-hidup.

"Berhenti, kalian berdua…." Yesung tertawa karena dia mulai terganggu dengan kedua

_dongsaeng_nya yang mulai saling mengejek satu sama lain. **  
**

**Mingkwan's POV  
**

'Jadi, dia selamat lagi? Baiklah, sepertinya ini peringatan untukku. Aku akan

membuatnya menderita, lebih menderita daripada aku, lebih menderita daripada anakku. Tapi, apa aku benar-benar harus melukainya? Apa aku melakukan hal yang

benar? Ya, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, iya kan sayang?' Mingkwan

memandang poto anak perempuannya dan tanpa sadar airmatanya jatuh.

**POV END**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Helooooooo

Saya balik lagi dan membawa ff dari **jongwoonadmirer **unnie. So, apa kalian puas dengan ni ff? semoga puas. Amin

Lanjutannya tidak bisa saya post di sini karena saya mau pindah dari ffn dikarenakan beberapa ff saya dihapus. saya sih sebenarnya ga masalah tapi saya jadi males post ff saya disini jadi ff ini sekaligus ff saya yang terakhir di ffn. jika ada yang mau baca ff saya lagi datang ke fb saya saja..

kiss

yeyepapo


	2. Chapter 2

Title : REVENGE Ch 7  
Author: jongwoonadmirer  
Trans by: yeyepapo  
Pairing : yesung with other suju  
member  
Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee  
Mingkwan  
Rating : T  
Genre :angst, crime, brothership  
Disc : ALL STORY BELONG TO  
JONGWOONADMIRER I JUST  
TRANSLATE IT AND PUBLISH IT IN  
BAHASA.  
Warning : typo, kejahatan ada  
dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa  
bahasa yang tidak ganti, alias  
masih dengan bahasa inggris.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

ENJOY!

.  
Mingkwan memasuki H&G dan  
melihat Mr. Kim sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur dengan istrinya, 'Seharusnya aku tidak merusak kepercayaannya, ini semua salah anaknya bukan dia, kalau aku menyakiti anaknya, dia pasti ikut terlula.'  
Mingkwan terus mengamati Mr. Kim sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Uncle, you're here? How  
are you?" sapa Jongjin.  
Mingkwan tersenyum, "I'm fine, how  
about you? wajahmu terlihat sangat mirip dengan kakakmu."  
Jongjin terkekeh, "That's why we're  
brother, right?"  
Mingkwan tersenyum dan dari cara  
Jongjin membicarakan kakaknya,  
Mingkwan menyadari bahwa Yesung selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya karena mereka semua terlihat bahagia, ceria dan bangga. "So, how's your  
brother?"  
Jongjin tersenyum sekali lagi. "He's doing  
great, uncle. He should be discharge  
at least by tomorrow but his right  
hand isn't fully recovered yet. I can't  
wait until he gets home, it was so  
heartbreaking to see him like that, I  
was so afraid I lost him at that time."  
senyumnya menghilang saat dia mengingat ketika  
kondisi Yesung masih kritis.  
Mingkwan mengangguk, "It's good  
then since he will be discharge means  
he's fine, right?"  
Mingkwan melihat Mr. Kim menghampirinya, "Mingkwan-ah…"  
Jongjin membungkuk lalu pergi. 'Mereka terlihat bahagia. Semua yang aku lakukan tidak berjalan seperti mauku, tapi aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum.' Mingkwan tersenyum lalu memeluk Mr. Kim.

-

Yesung memandang keluar jendela dari kamar rawatnya sambil menikmati pemandangan sementara siwon tertidur di kasurnya disamping kasur yesung dan kyuhyun baru saja pergi untuk menjalani schedulenya.  
'Sebenarnya. Aku disini hanya untukmu,  
Yesung-ssi.'  
'Kau harus ke neraka karena itulah harga yang harus kau bayar.'  
Kata-kata itu terus berputar di pikiran yesung. Dia yakin kalau kata-kata itu nyata; itu bukan mimpi karena dia yakin saat itu dia dalam keadaan sadar, 'Siapa dia? Siapa yang meracuniku? Kenapa dokter itu berkata seperti itu?'

Hujan turun begitu deras kadang terlihat begitu indah walau kadang dia harus merasakan dingin karena dia terlalu malas untuk memakai sweater, 'Sepertinya. Aku punya anti fan. Tapi apa salahlu hingga mereka ingin aku mati? Hari itu, dokter itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya dan kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? Apakah itu nyata atau hanya halusinasiku? Aku bingung…'  
Yesung memijat pelipisnya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan pening karena dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. 'Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku.' tapi dia langsung menghela nafas saat hatinya menolak apa yang otaknya katakan, 'What if someone  
really wants to kill me? What will  
happen? I'll die? I'm scared as what  
will happen; I'm confused as I don't  
know what's going on.'  
Dia manghela nafas berat sampai terbatuk kecil, 'this is too much…  
I'm thinking too much… but, what  
if…'  
Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluk tubuh rampingnya,  
"Siwon?" pasti selalu Siwon yang memberinya kehangatan.  
"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Siwon bertamya sambil meletakan tangannya di pundak Yesung lalu mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan hujan turun.  
'Should I tell him? Should I ask him?'  
Yesung menatap Siwon yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya yang tampan.  
Yesung menggeleng pelan, 'No, I  
shouldn't make him worry, none of  
them and it was like they would tell  
everything to me.'  
"Jadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?"  
Siwon bertanya lagi saat dia tak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.  
Yesung mengjela nafas, "Hanya, aku bingung harus melakukan apa sedangkan kau sedang tertidur,  
Jadi aku hanya memikirkan apa yang bisa aku pikirkan."  
Siwon terlekeh mendengar jawaban hyung-nya itu, dia menarik Yesung mendekat, "You  
look so tired, and so I don't want to  
disturb your sleep. You need it."  
Yesung menjelaskan sekali lagi saat dia bebas dari pelukan hangat Siwon.  
"You were thinking of something that  
bothers you, didn't you? Don't stress  
yourself, hyung. It's not good with  
your still recovering body." Siwon menatap mata Yesung berharap dia mau menceritakan padanya apa yang membebani hyungnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung berbunyi. "Yes Kyu? I'm  
fine. Jangan. Kau tak perlu kemari, selesaikan jadwalmu dulu, okay?" Yesung hanya menjawab sekenanya karena dia tahu Siwon tidak suka saat pembicaraannya terganggu.  
"Sorry, Kyuhyun hanya menanyakan keadaanku. Kau tahu lah. Dia sangat over protectiv padaku akhir-akhir ini…" Yesung menjelaskan tanpa diminta.  
Siwon tersenyum setengah hati, "It's  
alright. Kau juga hyung-nya juga kok…" dan hyung favoritmya juga, seperti arti dirimu bagiku.

Dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok pagi. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. No more mistake! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Siwonah, kau nutuh bantuan?" Yesung bertanya saat Siwon memasukan semua barang kedalam tas.  
"It's okay, hyung. Aku hampir selesai."  
Siwon menjawab dengan mata yang masih fokus pada barang-barang yang berceceran di sofa.  
"Kau hanya perlu memasukan semua barang kedalam tas, Siwonnie. Tidak perlu meletakannya di sofa, you'll mess  
them up." Yesung tersenyum geli saat melihat siwon kebingungan untuk memasukan barang-barang yang baru ia keluarkan dari almari.  
Siwon mengerang, "Ah, it will be better if  
Sungmin hyung or Ryeowook is here. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini." Siwon merenggangkan otot lehernya dan Yesung kembali tersenyum geli melihat dongsaengnya itu.  
"So, who will take us home?"  
Yesung bertanya saat Siwon selesai mengepak barang, "Manager hyung. Member lain tak bisa datang, mereka sedang ada jadwal. Kita akan bertemu saat di dorm nanti ketika jadwal mereka selesai."  
Yesung menghela nafas sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh egois.

Mingkwan menggenggam penknife di tangannya, 'This will be over soon. I'm so  
sorry my friend.' Dia selalu merasa bersalah saat menyangkut perasaan Mr. Kim. Tangannya gemetar, "Yes, this is the only way I  
could face you and your mom in  
heaven." Airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"Siwonah~" Yesung memanggil saat mereka keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung. "Hmm?"  
Siwon berdehem.  
"You'll leave again right? Filming?"  
Yesung tak bisa mencegah untuk tidak bertanya karena dia tahu Siwon akan pergi lagi setelah dia keluar rumah sakit.  
Siwon menghela nafas, "Maybe…" dia menjawab saat mereka berdua duduk di sofa menunggu manajer mereka datang.  
"Siwon, I saw there were two men  
yesterday outside my room and I saw  
them again this morning. Who are  
they? What are they doing?"  
Siwon terkejut, "Ah, oh… that's…  
umm… mereka detektiv. Mereka yang menginvestigasi kasusmu." Siwon menjawab sambil menghindari kontak mata.  
Yesung menyadari gelagat aneh Siwon, "Kasus yang mana?"  
"Umm, poison? The poison's case."  
Siwon mengangguk seolah dia bicara kebenaran.  
Yesung menghela nafas, "Okay kalau begitu." dia berkata walau sebenarnya dia belum percaya dengan apa yang Siwon katakan karena dia tahu bahwa pasti ada yang disembunyikan.  
'You were lying to me, Siwon. Kau buruk dalam hal berbohong. I  
know you…'  
Manajer mereka memanggil. Dan sekarang mereka berjalan keluar. Menyapa semua orang dengan senyum yang membuat Yesung bahagia, tapi dia menyadari manajer dan Siwon bertingkah overprotective. Manajer mereka memegangi lengan kiri Yesung dengan kuat sementara Siwon melakukan hal yang sama di sisi kanan. Dari cara mereka menjaganya yang sangat ketat membuat dia marasa sedikit kurang nyaman, sungguh sangat berlebihan. Tapi dia tidak bosa berbuat apapun karena dia tahu merela berdua hanya mencoba lebih waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : REVENGE Ch 8  
Author: jongwoonadmirer  
Trans by: yeyepapo  
Pairing : yesung with other suju  
member  
Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee  
Mingkwan  
Rating : T  
Genre :angst, crime, brothership  
Disc : ALL STORY BELONG TO  
JONGWOONADMIRER I JUST  
TRANSLATE IT AND PUBLISH IT IN  
BAHASA.  
Warning : typo, kejahatan ada  
dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa  
bahasa yang tidak ganti, alias  
masih dengan bahasa inggris.

-0

'Tak usah merasa bersalah! Kau harus melakukannya sebagai ayah dari anakmua yang tak berdosa.'

Mingkwan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Benarkah? Benarkah aku harus melakukan ini? Apa dia pantas mati?" dia bertanya pada bayangannya dicermin.

'Ya, tak diragukan lagi!'

Tiba-tiba Mingkwan mengingat bayangan temannya, "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Mereka akan kehilangan anak mereka."

Bayangannya tertawa, 'Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri yang sudah kehilangan putrimu? Berhenti merasa bersalah dan sekarang lihat apakah orang yang membunuh putrimu selamat atau tidak!'

Tiba-tiba bayangan tubuh anaknya yang terbujur kaku melintas dibenaknya dan dia langsung menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Kau benar."

0

0

Yesung dituntun dengan sedikit dipaksa tapi Yesung terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Siwon bertanya saat dia menyadari Yesung terlihat bingung.

"Umm… Yes?" Yesung menjawab dengan ragu. Dia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat fans mengiringi kepulangannya ketika sang manajer menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang tapi tak lama kemudian manajer mereka menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan mobil mereka. "Siwon-ah, duduklah merapat ke Yesung dan kencangkan seat belt kalian." Perintah manajer mereka yang langsung membuat kedua member SuJu itu terbengong sesaat.

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan!" Teriak manajer mereka dan langsung membuat Siwon menuruti perintahnya.

"Whats wrong?" Yesung berbisik pada Siwon yang malah mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan saja. Kita tidak sedang terburu-buru. Kita harus hati-hati." Siwon mengingatkan, lalu saat dia sedang ingin bertanya pada manajer mereka sekali lagi.

"Hyung,,," Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan saat dia melihat kaki manajer mereka sudah mentok menginjak pedal remnya, dan Siwon langsung paham situasi.

"Duduklah dengan tenang. Aku akan mengatasi ini! Trust me." Terang manajer mereka.

"Apa kita sedang terburu-buru?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yesung membuat Siwon langsung terduduk tegak di kursinya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. " Siwon-ah…" Sebelum Yesung sempat bertanya lagi, manajer mereka tiba-tiba membelokan mobil yang mereka tumpangi ke kanan menerobos semak-semak di pinggir jalan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Aku akan mencoba melambatkannya."

Jelas manajer mereka mencoba menenangkan Yesung dan Siwon yang duduk di kursi belakang.

Lalu Yesung menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan saat dia di rumah sakit benar. 'Seseorang ingin aku mati, ada orang yang ingin aku mati, ada orang yang ingin membunuhku, ingin menyakitiku. Orang itu benar-benar ingin aku mati. Tapi, sasaran orang itu adalah aku. Tak seharusnya membawa Siwon dan manajer hyung!'

Sementara itu sang manajer terus memencet klaksonnya dan menyalakan sinyal tanda bahaya agar orang-orang paham situasi mereka.

"Hyung, di depan kiri sana ada lapangan yang luas. Permukaannya sedikit bergelombang, mungkin itu akan membantu."

Suara Siwon membuat Yesung kembali kekenyataan sedangkan pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Tetapi, Yesung merasa begitu nyaman di pelukan Siwon. Untungnya, lapangannya kosong dan setelah tergoncang-goncang hampir 5 menit di lapangan itu, mobil mereka mulai melambat, "It works. We're fine."

Saat mobil mereka berhenti, mereka mengambil nafas lega dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sudah memberi mereka keselamatan. "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?" Manajer mereka bertanya, tapi Yesung terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung… Yesung hyung?" Siwon mengguncang tubuh Yesung karena Yesung tak merespon.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Aku rasa kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menelpon…" saat manajer mereka mengeluarkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Yesung bergumam, " Aku ingin pulang…" sambil membenarkan posisinya menjauh dari Siwon danakhirnya sang manajer tak bisa protes.

0

0

"Siwon-ah! Yesung hyung!" Donghae berteriak sambil berlari ke dalam dorm diikuti oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Shindong. Saat mereka mendengar cerita singkat dari manajer mereka tentang apa yang terjadi, mereka sangat khawatir dan ingin memastikan bahwa kedua member mereka baik-baik saja.

"Diam!" Siwon menghalangi jalan Donghae ke kamar Yesung.

"What happened?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengecheck tubuh Siwon.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka. Manajer hyung dapat mengontrol mobilnya dengan baik." Siwon menjawab sambil mendorong mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Thank God. Aku harus member tahu Kyuhyun. dia sangat khawatir! Tapi aku harus mengecheck Yesung hyung dulu…" Tukas Sungmin tapi dia dihentikan oleh Siwon, "Jangan… orang tuanya sedang bersamanya sekarang."

0

0

"Jongwoon-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bicaralah dengan mommy!" Mrs. Kim mencoba berbgai cara untuk membuat anak kesayangannya itu menjawab pertanyaannya atau berbicara padanya, tapi dia gagal.

"Kau membuat aku dan daddymu sangat khawatir, kau tahu?" Jelasnya.

Mr. Kim menyentuh dan memijat kaki Yesung pelan, " Jongwoon-ah, please talk to us. Atau kau ingin kami menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongjin karena mungkin kau akan lebih terbuka dengannya…"

Yesung terkejut, dia tahu saudaranya itu sedang menjalani tes kelulusan dan dia tidak mau membuat Jongjin khawatir. Kemudian Yesung menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Mom, Dad. Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Dari kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan padaku? Kalian tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Kedua orang tuanya terkejut saat mereka melihat bagaimana redupnya mata anak mereka yang biasanya berbinar ceria.

"What are you asking? Is there anything wrong? Apa ada yang sakit?" Mrs. Kim bertanya, "Menyembunyikan apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Tell us!" Mr. Kim berujar. Mereka benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang anak mereka bicarakan.

Yesung menatap jauh kedalam kedua pasang mata orang tuanya dan dia tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana, hanya ada sorot kebingungan yang terlihat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan apa yang anaknya pikirkan.

Yesung menghela nafas, " I'm fine. Aku hanya ingin istirahat, mungkin hanya terlalu capek. Bilang pada Jongjin aku aman disini."

Kedua orang tua itu terlihat bingung, "You sure? Apa kau mau pulang kerumah kita?" Mr. Kim bertanya.

Yesung menggeleng, "It's alright dad. Aku ingin tinggal disini."

0

0

Semua orang berdiri saat orang tua Yesung keluar dari kamar, "He's fine. Biarkan dia istirahat, dia sedang tidur." Mr. Kim menepuk punggung Leeteuk.

"Aku akan datang sesering mungkin. Dia ingin tinggal disini. Jaga dia untuk kita atau mungkin aku harus meminta Jongjin untuk datang kemari." Kata Mr. Kim.

Leeteuk mengantar kedua orang tua Yesung ke pintu dan dia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu paman. Jongjin sedang ujian bukan? Kita akan menjaga Yesung dengan baik. Jongjin bisa datang saat dia sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya.

0

0

Kyuhyun berlari ke dorm mereka secepat dia bisa.

"Yah!" seseorang menahan bahunya dari belakang.

"What?!" Kyuhyun merengek.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Siwon.

"My lovely hyung ofcourse! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun memberontak di cengkraman Siwon.

"Dia sedang tidur, tunggu sampai dia bangun!" Siwon berkata sedang Kyuhyun mempuotkan bibirnya.

Setelah satu setengah jam menunggu bersama Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran di meja ruang makan, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip kedalam kamar Yesung. Dia hanya ingin melihat hyungnya baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia mungkin akan menghancurkan seluruh dapur jika dia tetap menunggu.

"Hyungie~ apa kau tidur?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Yesungie hyung…" Dia memanggil lagi saat dia lebih dekat, "Apa kau tidur?"

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung bergerak pelan. Lalu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kecil Yesung. "Are you okay, hyung? Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa langsung pulang karena aku sedang rekaman. I'm sorry hyung…"

Kyuhyun terus berbicara karena dia tahu kalau Yesung tidak benar-benar tertidur walaupun Yesung menutup matanya, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras khususnya saat kedua alis Yesung yang menyatu dan Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak tidur dari dia sampai di dorm.

"Kau tidak tidur kan hyung? Say something." Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Yesung melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya, tapi Yesung membalikan badannya, "Hyung…" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung pelan, "Katakan kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mendengar kalau kau baik-baik saja dari mulutmu hyung." Kyuhyun memohon sedangkan Yesung sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Yah! Sejak kapan kau masuk?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan memelototi sang magnae. "Keluar! Biarkan dia istirahat." Leeteuk mencoba mendorong keluar sang magnae sedangkan Siwon hanya melihat dari ambang pintu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam jika sudah menyangkut tentang Yesung, seperti dia sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai Yesung hyung mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja lagi pula dia tidak sedang tidur." Kyuhyun mendorong sang leader menjauh.

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. Jadi, stop membuat keributan." Tegas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannyya dari genggaman sang leader. "Dia bilang begitu padamu bukan padaku. Yesung hyung~"

"Cukup!"Yesung berteriak dan duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang dengan penuh amarah pada mereka ya, mereka: Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja.

"Bisakah kalian semua meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Yesung berteriak yang membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu terkejut Karena sudah hampir 7 tahun bersama Yesung tidak pernah-sekalipun berteriak. Dia tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya pada member lain, seberapapun jeleknya mood Yesung atau seberapa buruk situasinya.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca karena terkejut, "Aku hanya sangat khawatir tentangmu hyung…"

"So what?! Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Yesung menatap sang magnae.

Leeteuk, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat melihat sisi lain Yesung. Sejak kapan? Apa yang terjadi?

TBC

review please biar aku merasa dihargai^^

kiss

yeyepapo


	4. Chapter 9

"Cukup!"Yesung berteriak dan duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang dengan penuh amarah pada mereka ya, mereka: Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja.

"Bisakah kalian semua meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Yesung berteriak yang membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu terkejut Karena sudah hampir 7 tahun bersama Yesung tidak pernah-sekalipun berteriak. Dia tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya pada member lain, seberapapun jeleknya mood Yesung atau seberapa buruk situasinya.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca karena terkejut, "Aku hanya sangat khawatir tentangmu hyung…"

"So what?! Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Yesung menatap sang magnae.

Leeteuk, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat melihat sisi lain Yesung. Sejak kapan? Apa yang terjadi?

**Title : REVENGE Ch 9**

**Author: jongwoonadmirer**

**Trans by: yeyepapo**

**Pairing : Yesung with other suju member **

**Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee Mingkwan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre :angst, crime, brothership**

**Disc : all story ****BELONG TO**_**Jongwoonadmirer**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : typo, kejahatan ada dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak ganti, alias masih dengan bahasa inggris.**

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati, "Kamu tidak pernah meninggikan suaramu sebelumnya."Leeteuk menatap langsung kedalam mata Yesung.

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, hyung. That's all. Apakah salah kalau aku ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Maaf hyung kalau kau tak suka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Yesung.

****"Ahhh... bisakah kalian pergi? Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Yesung walau dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Dia lebih baik sendiri dan akan bicara dengan member saat dia sudah tenang. Melihat Yesung yang sudah berbaring memunggungi mereka, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang.

0

0

"Are you okay?" Siwon menepuk sang magnae tapi dia malah mendapat death glare sebagai jawabannya. "So, you're glaring at me huh? Baik, apa peduliku..?!" tukas Siwon, sedangkan sang magnae langsung menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua berbicara baik-baik? Menyebalkan." Tegur Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan whiteboard yang berisi jadwal mereka selanjutnya.

"Bukan aku yang memulai. Tapi dia. Kau seharusnya bilang begitu padanya!" ucap Siwon.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang tengah mencoba membuka pintu utama. "Siapa itu?" Siwon bertanya pada Leeteuk yang hanya bisa menggendikan bahunya.

Mereka ketakutan saat sosok orang itu tertangkap mata mereka. "hey, kenapa dengan wajah kalian? It's me."

Mereka menatap lega sosok dengan kaos oblong hitam, topi dan masker itu, "What? Heechul?"

Heechul terkekeh, "jangan bilang kalian berdua ketakutan?"

Leeteuk dan Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"hyung!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak saat dia melihat Heechul kembali,

"hyung, kau harus menolongku!" Heechul memandang magnae itu dengan bingung.

"tolong bicara dengan Yesung hyung..." kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul terlihat bingung, "kau bahkan tidak menyapaku dengan benar, you brat!"

"tolong tanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendecih, "dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ofcourse he's okay. Bodoh! Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau kan bisa pergi dan bertanya sendiri!"

"itulah masalahnya! Dia berteriak padaku baru saja, hyung!" kata Kyuhyun dan dia merasakan hatinya seperti tersetrum mengingat bahwa hyung favoritnya baru saja berteriak padanya.

Heechul tidak percaya akan jawaban itu karena sama seperti yang lain, dia tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar bahwa Yesung berteriak pada seseorang, "really?"

"yea, Kyuhyun hanya bertanya keadaannya, tapi tiba-tiba Yesung hyung berteriak." Jelas Siwon.

Heechul menatap Leeteuk meminta kepastian dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

"aku baru tahu. Apa kalian tahu kenapa?" Tanya Heechul, "sudahkah kau bercerita padanya tentang 'itu', hyung?" dia bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya memandangnya, "tidak mungkin aku akan bercerita tentang 'itu'."

Heechul menggendikan bahunya, " jadi, mungkin dia tahu tentang 'itu'."

Siwon menggelengkan keppalanya, "tidak, tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? Kita menyembunyikannya dengan baik dan tidak mengatakan apapun."

"like he will tell us if he knew." Ucap Heechul dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kasual lengkap.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" Leeteuk mertanya dan yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"keluar." Yesung menjawab dengan simple dan terus berjalan sambil mencoba menghindari Leeteuk yang menghalang-halanginya, "jika kau mau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu!" kata Kyuhyun dan meraih lengan Yesung.

Yesung mendengus, "tak seorangpun peduli padaku sebelumnya kenapa sekarang peduli? Huh?" pertanyaan itu membuat yang lain dibuat speechless, "now, let me go."

_**Kapan mereka akan menceritakan yang sejujurnya padaku? Please, ceritakan semuanya. Ceritakan padaku bahwa ada orang yang ingin membunuhku. Aku ingin mendengarkannya dari kalian, please jujurlah padaku dan berhenti berbohong.**_

Yesung merasakan seseorang memegang tangan kanannya yang masih lemah, _Heechul hyung?_

"don't go anywhere. Tolong dengarkan kami."

_**Apakah kau akan menceritakannya hyung?**_

Heechul menatap langsung ke mata Yesung, "kau tidak boleh keluar karena..." tiba-tiba manajer utama mereka datang dan menginterupsi mereka.

Merasakan atmosfer yang aneh dan dia langsung paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia meraih tangan Yesung dari Heechul, "kau pikir mau kemana kau pergi?" tutur sang manajer lalu dia menarik Yesung kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan member lain yang terdiam.

Yesung mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan manajernya dari tangan kanannya, tapi sang manajer lebih kuat dari dia. "hyung tanganku, sakit." Sang manajer langsung menyadari kalau dia menarik tangan yang salah lalu dia meraih bahu Yesung dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"ganti pakaianmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari dorm tanpa sepengetahuanku. Mengerti?" sang manajer menyodorkan celana pendek dan sebuah kaos, "apa kau mengerti?" Sang manajer bertanya sekali.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar? Apa karena ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" Yesung menolak.

Sang manajer yang tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar itu merasa terkejut, dia berdehem mencoba menemukan jawaban yang paling masuk akal, "karena aku bilang seperti itu!" dia menutup pintu kamar itu.

"bagaimana putramu? Dia kecelakaan saat di perjalanan pulang kan? Bagaimana dia?" ayah Yesung terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu karena sepengetahuannya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, "siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"umm, aku dengar dari gadis-gadis saat perjalanan kesini tadi. By the way how is he?"

Mr. Kim melihat ke putus asaan di mata Mingkwan walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban Mingkwan.

"dia baik, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di rumah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mr. Kim sambil memegang pundak Mingkwan karena Mingkwan berkeringat. "i'm fine, aku harus pergi."

Mingkwan langsung meninggalkan cafe dengan terburu-buru menyisakan Mr. Kim yang terlihat bingung.

"kenapa dia begitu beruntung? KENAPA?!" Mingkwan berteriak di tengah jalanan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi hal itu tidak di indahkannya, "Tenang Mingkwan, kau harus tenang karena keberuntungan tidak akan selalu di dekatnya." Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri kemudian dia terkekeh.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke nomer yang dia yakini milik Yesung karena dia mencuri nomer itu dari ponsel Mr. Kim. Saat pesannya terkirim, dia tersenyum puas.

Yesung terkejut mendengar ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan dari nomer tak dikenal.

_**Kau pikir keberuntungan akan selalu bersamamu? Berhati-hatilah pretty boy, karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasimu! Kau harus menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk sembunyi karena kau akan mati saat aku menemukanmu! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Kau harus berpikir dua kali jika kau tetap akan menunjukan pesan ini pada siapapun dan meminta bantuan karena orang itu akan mendapatkan penderitaannya sendiri.**_

Yesung menelan ludahnya,dia bahkan tidak sadar dia menahan nafas saat membaca pesan itu, "Jadi itu benar, tapi siapa dia? Kenapa... umm... siapa... AAAAH!" tanpa sadar dia berteriak karena dia mulai merasa ketakutan.

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya, "hyung? Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?" Kyuhyun bertanya sedangkan Siwon dan Heechul yang penasaran menunggu di belakang Kyuhyun. Yesung sekuat tenaga menenangkan dirinya sendiri_**, i can't let them know**_ lalu dia menyembunyikan ponselnya dibawah kasur.

"hyung?" Siwon menggoyang tubuh Yesung, "apa kau ba..." Yesung langsung memelukanya sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun meraih lengan Yesung dan melepas pelukannya lalu dia meletakan tangannya di dahi Yesung, "ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak? Jawab, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

Heechul mendorong Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjauh, "masih marah dengan hyung manajer?" Tanya Heechul.

Jantung Yesung mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari bisaanya lalu dia mendorong semua orang dan lari keluar dari kamarnya.

"hyung!"

"kau mau kemana?"

Yesung mendengar mereka mengejarnya dan meneriakan namanya bertanya kemana dia akan pergi. Yesung terhenti saat dia melihat sang manajer berada di pintu masuk baru saja pulang bersama donghae. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Dia masuk kedalam bath tub dan menyalakan krannya, tidak peduli untuk menyalakan pemanas. Suhu yang dingin membuatnya menggigil tapi dia mulai tenang.

"YESUNG! Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Buka pintunya!" suara tegas sang manajer terdengar ke seluruh dorm. "Aku bilang buka pintunya! Ada apa denganmu hari ini?!" sang manajer berteriak lagi tapi mereka tidak mendengar jawaban. Heechul, Siwon, donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya berdiri dibelakang manajer mereka, "Get me keys" pinta sang manajer, "Get me the dam keys!" dia berteriak saat tak ada yang bergerak lalu donghae berlari ke kamar manajer mereka untuk mendapatkan kunci cadangan.

"Yah! Yesung ah! Can you hear me? Buka pintunya sekarang! Aishh..." sang manajer mulai kehilangan kesabaranny karena Yesung meninggalkan kuncinya di lubang kunci sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membukanya dari luar. Siwon menarik sang manajer, "Mintalah dengan lembut hyung, mungkin dia akan mendengarkan."

Sang manajer menarik nafas dalam, "Yesung-ah, buka pintunnya. Hyung tidak akan marah jika kau buka pintunya sekarang. Kau baru saja keluar da.." tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara kunci. Semua orang diam sambil menunggu pintunya terbuka.

Sang manajer langsung membuka pintunya saat dia mendengar kuncinya terbuka. Yesung terlihat basah kuyup membuat seluruh orang ternganga, "Maafkan aku hyung..." Yesung ambruk saatnya kakinya melemas tapi sang manajer menangkapnya.

Saat mereka selesai mengganti baju Yesung, Siwon mengurusinya.

"Kau tidak bertanya?" Tanya Yesung karena Siwon hanya diam saja.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membasahi dirimu seperti ini. Thank God, hanya demam." Siwon membenarkan selimut Yesung.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku jika kau mau..." Yesung meraih tangan Siwon.

"Kau akan menceritakannya saat kau sudah siap kan? Jadi aku tidak akan bertanya." Siwon tersenyum tipis. _**Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Aku harus memulai syuting minggu depan dan aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu seperti ini... **_Siwon menghela nafas.

Setelah dua hari Yesung masih beristirahat di kamarnya sendirian, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan lagi.

_**So, aku pikir kau menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi yang bagus, benar? Kau bersembunyi dengan baik... apa kau takut?**_

_**Karena kau bersembunyi begitu baik, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Tapi mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada saudaramu saat aku aku melihatnya. Ah, bukan. Bukan hanya saudara tapi punya lebih dari satu saudara kan? Aku bisa bermain dengan salah satu dari mereka dan sekaranglah keberuntunganku, aku melihat salah satu dari mereka sekarang. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk mengejutkan dia?**_

Yesung langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, _Siapa? Siapa yang dia lihat?_

Yesung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari keluar kamarnya menuju whiteboard, mengechek jadwal untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud.

TBC

A/N:

Udah menunggu berapa lama? Khkhkhkhkhk saya emang kejem ya ngebiarin reader nunggu lama. Khkhkhkhkh

Did u enjoy ur reading?

Kiss

yeyepapo


	5. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Setelah dua hari Yesung masih beristirahat di kamarnya sendirian, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan lagi.

_**So, aku pikir kau menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi yang bagus, benar? Kau bersembunyi dengan baik... apa kau takut?**_

_**Karena kau bersembunyi begitu baik, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Tapi mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada saudaramu saat aku aku melihatnya. Ah, bukan. Bukan hanya saudara tapi punya lebih dari satu saudara kan? Aku bisa bermain dengan salah satu dari mereka dan sekaranglah keberuntunganku, aku melihat salah satu dari mereka sekarang. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk mengejutkan dia?**_

Yesung langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, _Siapa? Siapa yang dia lihat?_

Yesung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari keluar kamarnya menuju whiteboard, mengechek jadwal untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud.

**Title : REVENGE Ch 10/16**

**Author: jongwoonadmirer**

**Trans by: yeyepapo**

**Pairing : Yesung with other suju member **

**Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee Mingkwan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP **

**Disc : all story ****BELONG TO**_**Jongwoonadmirer**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : typo, kejahatan ada dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak ganti, alias masih dengan bahasa inggris.**

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

Hampir semua member punya jadwal syuting di luar ruangan.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pangil semuanya! Pangil semuanya!" Pinta Yesung memelas.

Siwon terlihat bingung. "Kenapa?"

Yesung menarik Siwon ke kamar Siwon untuk mengambil ponsel Siwon, "Mana ponselmu, Siwon? Dimana?"

Siwon hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Yesung dan dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Telpon mereka! Minta mereka segera kembali sekarang! Dan bilang agar mereka hati-hati!"

Saat Siwon menelpon member satu per satu, Yesung mencoba menelpon orang yang mengirimnya pesan ancaman itu. Siwon merasa aneh dengan Yesung yang terlihat sangat panic. Saat dia sudah yakin sudah menelpon semua member, dia melihat Yesung masih berjuang menelpon seseorang, "Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_? Ada apa? Kau menelpon siapa?" Dia bertanya karena dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku _hyung_nya itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Jawab Yesung.

Melihat Yesung yang begitu panic, Siwon memaksa Yesung untuk menatapnya, "Siapa?!"

"Se..seseorang…" Yesung ingin mengatakan pada Siwon tapi Manajer dan para member memasuki dorm yang langsung membuat Yesung mendorong Siwon kesamping untuk mngechek _dongsaeng_nya, "Are you okay?" Yesung memeriksa badan setiap member, lalu dia menyadari ada seorang yang hilang,

"Kyuhyun! Dimana dia?!" Tanyanya sambil mencoba keluar dari dorm tapi Manajer mencegahnya.

"Jangan khawatir dia dibelakang kita. Ada apa kali ini?" Tanya Manajer ingin tahu sambil memegangi Yesung kuat-kuat.

"Kyu! Cepat masuk! Cepat!" Sungmin berteriak lalu Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah bingung.

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun masuk dan Manajer bertanya, " Ada apa?"

Yesung tetap mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, dia mulai menghitung _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_nya dan dia menghela nafas lega saat dia yakin semua orang ada disini, tiba-tiba dia jatuh terduduk saaat dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Kita punya jadwal _hyung_, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya shindong

Tapi tiba-tiba Yesung ingat sesuatu dan langsung berteriak, "GOD! Jongjin! JONGJIN!" teriaknya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"STOP!" teriak Manajer.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan teriakan Manajer, dia mencoba membuka pintunya tapi dia gagal. "Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Passwordnya!"

Melihat kondisi Yesung yang kacau, semua orang menghampirinya, "Kita sudah mengganti passwordnya Yesung-ah, jadi kau tidak akan bisa keluar khususnya saat kau dalam kondisi seperti ini, saat kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu!" Kata Manajer.

Yesung mengumpat dan hampir menangis, " Buka pintunya, please! Please open it! Siwonah, help me!" Dia menarik tangan Siwon tapi Siwon tak bereaksi.

Yesung mulai menangis, "Kyuhyun-ah please! Tolong aku! Bukakan pintunya! Donghae? Eunhyuk? Please… aku harus bertemu Jongjin. Aku harus menemuinya! Buka, siapapun, tolong…" pinta Yesung, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang bergerak, lalu Yesung mencoba membuka passwordnya dengan nomer acar yang dia harap bisa membuka pintunya. "Please open… please… Jongjin-ah…" racaunya sambil menangis.

"Stop it! Yah! Lihat aku! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa kau mengigau?! Bangun!" Manajer menampar pipi Yesung sambil memegangi Yesung.

"Aku harus menemui Jongjin! _Hyung_! Jongjin  
!" Ucap Yesung dengan panic dan tetap terus menangis.

"Okay, aku akan membawa Jongjin kemari. Hyuk-ah ikut aku…" Siwon menarik Eunhyuk bersamanya.

Mata Yesung langsung membola. "NO! tidak ada yang boleh pergi! Aku sendiri yang akan pergi! Diluar tidak aman, tetap disini. Please!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu malah bertambah bingung, lalu Manajer memutuskan, " Okay, Siwon, telpon Jongjin suruh dia datang kemari…"

Manajer meelepaskan lengan Yesung saat dia yakin Yesung sudah tenang, tapi ternyata prediksinya salah, Yesung dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu dan mencoba berbagai kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintunya. Manajer terkejut lalu dia menarik Yesung untuk duduk di sofa, "Aku mau menunggunya di lantai bawah _hyung_…" Pinta Yesung.

Lima belas menit terasa berjam-jam bagi Yesung, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena Manajer memeganginya dengan erat, "Apa dia sudah disini?" pertanyaan yang hampir setiap detik dia tanyakan karena pikiran dan hatinya sedang mencoba tuntuk tenang dan tidak berfikiran tentang apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi pada Jongjin dalam perjalanannya ke dorm. Jadi, saat dia mendengar bell berbunyi, dia langsung bergegas menuju pintu.

Wajah Jongjin terlihat di monitor saat Donghae membuka pintu.

"Ada masalah apa _hyung_? Aku harus ikut ujian dua jam lagi…" Ucap Jongjin. Dia bingung saat Siwon menelponnya untuk datang ke dorm, tapi dia datang karena Siwon bilang itu adalah permintaan Yesung. Yesung melompat memeluk Jongjin dengan erat, "Thank God!"

Dia langsung tenang, fikirannya tidak kacau lagi. Lalu dia merasa lemah, sangat lelah.

"_Hyung_?!" Jongjin terkejut karena _hyung_-nya pingsan di pelukannya, " Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongjin setelah Siwon dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Yesung dari pelukan Jongjin dan menggengdongnya bridal style.

"Ayo ku antar kau ujian, dia baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir." Manajer mengayomi Jongjin.

"_Hyung_, apa perlu aku memberitahu mom dan dad?" Tanya Jongjin.

Manajer menghela nafas, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jongjing menatap _hyung_nya yang tertidur sebelum berlalu, "Kupikir tak perlu…"

Manajer tersenyum tipis saat dia mendengar jawaban Jongjin, lalu keduanya keluar dari kamar Yesung diikuti member lainyang harus kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka.

"Kau harus pergi latihan musical kan?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun saat hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di kamar Yesung.

"Tidak." Jawabnya, tapi dia menyadari Siwon yang menatapnya menginginkan penjelasan, "Kan hanya latihan, lagipula aku praktek dengan baik dari awal dan kondisi Yesung _hyung_ lebih penting bagiku."

Siwon mengangguk dan mereka menatap wajah damai Yesung, "Dia hanya terlalu stress dan lelah. Tidak ada yang serius. Jangan khawatir…" Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, "Kau bilang seperti untukku atau untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, "Simpan untuk dirimu saja karena bagiku, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik kelakuan Yesung _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mereka tak banya berbicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun tertidur disamping Yesung sementara Siwon tertidur di kursi di dekat tempat tidur Yesung.

"AH!" Yesung berteriak membuat kedua _dongsaeng_nya langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk _hyung_nya itu. "Jangan khawatir, semua orang baik-baik saja… shh…" Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung.

"S…sungguh?" Tanya Yesung lirih.

Siwon mengangguk, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengusap punggung Yesung, "Sungguh _hyung_…"

"Apa yang terjadi _hyung_? Kau harus menceritakannya pada kami…" ucap Siwon.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap kedua _dongsaeng_nya**, **_**bercerita kepada kalian sama saja dengan menggali kuburun untuk kalian dengan tanganku.**_

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun.

Tapi kemudian sebuah dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka, "Teuki _hyung_…" Siwon mengatakannya tanpa ditanya, "Bicaralah dengannya, dia pasti khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dia menutupnya?" Siwon terlihat bingung, tapi dia langsung menyadari sesuatu, "Baterai! Ah stupid!"

Kyuhyun bersmirk, "Yang bodoh adalah pemiliknya. Kau tidak pernah belajar, iya kan _hyung_?"

Siwon mengacuhkan godaan dari si magnae, "Mana, pinjamkan ponselmu."

"Ponselku ada dikamarku, pakai punya Yesung _hyung_ saja…" Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Yesung dan menyampaikannya pada Siwon.

Siwon melihat ada sebuah sms di layar. " Bolehkan aku menutup smsnya, _hyung_?"

Yesung terkejut dan dia melompat kearah Siwon untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali, "Jangan dibaca!"

"What's wrong? Kau membuatku penasaran." Siwon membaca sms itu sambil menghindar agar Yesung tidak bisa mengambil ponselnya.

Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca. Dia menatap Yesung lalu meraih bahu Yesung, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?!" Siwon geram, sangat marah dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Yesung dan membaca smsnya. "Kyu! Kau mau kemana?!" Yesung berteriak saat Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung setelah membaca smsnya.

Kyuhyun tahu! Dia tahu! Pasti ada yang salah yang membuat _hyung_ kesayangannya bertindak dengan aneh terhadapnya, terhadap semua orang akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa si pembunuh sendiri mengirimi _hyung_nya itu pesan ancaman dan memperlakukannya seperti mainan.

Kyuhyun marah. Dia marah karena Yesung tidak mau menceritakannya pada siapapun, tapi dia yakin terhadap kebaikan hati Yesung, dia yakin Yesung pasti akan menanggung semua penderitaannya sendiri selama yang lain aman. Dia marah karena Yesung membuat dirinya sendiri terlalu stress. Dia marah karena dia akan melakukan apapun untuk _hyung_nya itu, _apapun_, selama _hyung_nya itu bahagia-lebih tepatnya-benar-benar bahagia. Dia marah seperti halnya Siwon, dia paham dengan sikap Siwon karena dia sendiri berada di posisi yang sama. Mereka menyayangi Yesung melebihi semua member. Tapi, Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa marah kepada Yesung tidak akan berpengaruh saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada yang lainnya khususnya Manajer.

"Jawab aku _hyung_! Ini bukan candaan! Kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti ini dari kita!" Bentak Siwon saat dia kehilangan kesabarannya.

Yesung tidak berani menatap mata Siwon karena dia takut dia akan menangis, "I'm so sorry Siwon-ah… ak..aku hanya tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian terluka."

Siwon mendesis, "Tapi ini menyakitimu!"

Siwon melepaskan Yesung lalu meninggalkan kamar Yesung yang langsung membuat Yesung menatapnya, "Kau mau kemana?! Tidak! Stay with me. Jangan pergi!" pinta Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon, membuat Siwon tak bisa bergerak lagi, "Dia bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun atau kalian akan berada dalam bahaya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, so please stay…" Jelas Yesung karena dia tidak mendapat reaksi yang berarti dari Siwon, dia melanjutkan, "…tolong jangan membuat ini semakin sulit karena ini sudah cukup sulit untukku…" Lalu dia menangis.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam sebelum membalikan badannya menghadap Yesung, "Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kita lagi, khususnya dariku, dari Kyuhyun. Kita sangat khawatir dan kau tahu benar seberapa kami menyanyangimu. Kita juga tidak mau kau terluka, mengertilah itu, _hyung_?" Siwon merendahkan suaranya.

Yesung mengangguk dan kemudian Siwon gantian memeluknya, "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin mengechek Kyuhyun, okay? Hanya sebentar. Kau harus tetap dikamarmu _hyung_… mengerti?" Sekali lagi Yesung mengangguk, Siwon keluar.

"Dimana dia?" Manajer bertanya Siwon yang menunjuk kamar Yesung, " Tidur?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Leeteuk tentang ini dan dia setuju denganku…" Kata Manajer karena dia menyebut Leeteuk yang sekarang sedang di china manjalani jadwalnya, "Tentang apa?" Heechul yang baru saja selesaikan public servisnya bertanya.

"Kita akan menyewa dua bodyguard pribadi jadi bersihkan kamar disamping kamar cuci." Jawab Manajer.

Semua orang saling menatap, "Bodyguard pribadi? Untuk Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian mempunyai kami, para Manajer, tapi dia… dia butuh lebih dari Manajer sekarang, dia butuh pelindung, jadi kedua bodyguard akan menjaganya 24/7."

"Tapi, mereka orang asing! Kita akan tinggal bersama mereka? Kau yakin kau bisa mempercayainya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka adalah bodyguard terlatih. Jadi, mulai dari sekarang kelian tidak perlu khawatir dengan keamanannya lagi dan Siwon, minggu depan kau harus melanjutkan syutingmu. No excuses and no question. Sekarang, bubar!" Perintah Manajer ketika mereka masih memproses apa yang baru saja mereka dengar baru saja.

"Paman, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongjin menyapa Mingkwan saat mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di pintu masuk café.

Mingkwan tersenyum, "Baik. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ujian. Doakan aku lulus, paman." Tutur Jongjin sambil membungkuk dengan sopan lalu pergi.

"Oh, kau disini!" Mr. Kim menyambut temannya.

Setelah saling menyapa dan bertanya kabar masing-masing, mereka mulai ngobrol tentang banyak hal, lalu Mingkwan menyadari bahwa Mr. Kim terlihat tidak bahagia, "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat khawatir dengan Yesung. Sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang…" Mr. Kim mendesah.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku…" Tanya Mingkwan karena dia harus tahu tentang berita terbaru tentang keadaan Yesung dan satu-satunya sumber informasi baginya adalah dari orang tua Yesung.

Mr. Kim mendesah , "Hanya... Sesuatu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu dan dia punya bodyguard pribadi di sekitarnya sekarang. Mereka sangat tegas dan menyebalkan! Yesung sendiri tidak punya mood yang bagus karena mereka. Dia seperti terkurung di dorm karena dia tidak boleh keluar dorm semaunya. Kemarin istriku sangat sedih ketika makanan yang dia buat untuk Yesung tidak diperbolehkan untuk diberikan pada anaknya sendiri dan alasannya karena mereka takut ada seseorang yang memberikan sesuatu di makanan itu. Can you believe that? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu meracuni anaknya sendiri? Istriku menangis karenanya."

Mingkwan melihat airmata di mata 'temannya' itu saat dia mencuri lihat kearah Mrs. Kim yang terlihat melamun di dapur. _Apa kau sedih? Maafkan aku…._

Mingkwan meraih tangan Mr. Kim dan mengusapnya untuk menenangkan 'temannya' itu, "Ini akan segera berakhir, percaya padaku…"

_Jadi sekarang kau punya bodyguard pribadi ? I see… itu bukan masalah sama sekali karena aku sudah punya unpan emas, umpan yang terbaik…_

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Mulai chapter depan klimaks dan akan semakin tegang khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

Ini kelamaan ga? Egak kan?

Silahkan mengunjungi wordpress saya karena ff ini sudah saya publish sampai part 15 di sana... tapi mohon rclnya... kalao ga bisa komment di wordpress silahkan komment disini saja tidak apa2 yang penting kalian meninggalkan jejak...

Kalau mau follow saya di twitter ini : yeyepapoAzi dan twitter penulisnya jongwoonadmirer …..

Kiss

yeyepapo


	6. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku…" Tanya Mingkwan karena dia harus tahu tentang berita terbaru tentang keadaan Yesung dan satu-satunya sumber informasi baginya adalah dari orang tua Yesung.

Mr. Kim mendesah , "Hanya... Sesuatu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu dan dia punya bodyguard pribadi di sekitarnya sekarang. Mereka sangat tegas dan menyebalkan! Yesung sendiri tidak punya mood yang bagus karena mereka. Dia seperti terkurung di dorm karena dia tidak boleh keluar dorm semaunya. Kemarin istriku sangat sedih ketika makanan yang dia buat untuk Yesung tidak diperbolehkan untuk diberikan pada anaknya sendiri dan alasannya karena mereka takut ada seseorang yang memberikan sesuatu di makanan itu. Can you believe that? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu meracuni anaknya sendiri? Istriku menangis karenanya."

Mingkwan melihat airmata di mata 'temannya' itu saat dia mencuri lihat kearah Mrs. Kim yang terlihat melamun di dapur. _Apa kau sedih? Maafkan aku…._

Mingkwan meraih tangan Mr. Kim dan mengusapnya untuk menenangkan 'temannya' itu, "Ini akan segera berakhir, percaya padaku…"

_Jadi sekarang kau punya bodyguard pribadi ? I see… itu bukan masalah sama sekali karena aku sudah punya unpan emas, umpan yang terbaik…_

**Title : REVENGE Ch 11**

**Author: jongwoonadmirer**

**Trans by: yeyepapo**

**Pairing : Yesung with other suju member **

**Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee Mingkwan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP **

**Disc : all story ****BELONG TO**_**Jongwoonadmirer**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : typo, kejahatan ada dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak ganti, alias masih dengan bahasa inggris.**

**a/n: siapkan mental dan jiwa raga kalian jika ingin membaca ini. Karena kalian pasti akan ikut terhanyut dalam cerita ini.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Di kirinya dia melihat dinding, disisi kanannya adalah tempat tidur ryeowook yang kosong, menatap ke atas dia hanya melihat langit-langit. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kedepan, yang dia lihat hanya almarinya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan hanya melihat jendela kaca yang besar, "AH!" dia berteriak frustasi, bosan.

Dia yakin sebentar lagi pintu kamarnya akan segera terbuka dan memperlihatkan pria berotot, "apa kau baik-baik saja _Tuan_? Ada masalah?" Yesung mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk penjaganya.

"kau! Kaulah masalahnya!" dia melemparkan bantalnya ke arah penjaganya yang dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"kau belum makan?" penjaga bertanya saat dia melihat makanan Yesung tak tersentuh di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"biarkan aku keluar dan aku akan makan." Ucap Yesung. Dia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, bukan udara dari air condisioner yang memenuhi paru-parunya setiap hari. Dia ingin keluar dan berjalan-jalan seperti dahulu.

"keluar? Tentu. Mari, _Tuan_." Ucap penjaga lalu membimbing Yesung keluar dari kamarnya, hal itu membuat Yesung sangat senang.

"sungguh? Kau mengijinkanku keluar?" penjaga mengangguk, "hanya ke ruang tamu atau dapur kan, _Tuan_? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu minta ijin jika kau hanya ingin kesana."

Yesung membeku saat dia mendengar apa yang barusan penjaga katakan, _sialan! Dia mempermainkanku? Bergurau denganku._

"apa kau bergurau? Apa kau bodoh untuk memahami apa yang aku maksud dengan keluar, huh?" Yesung meraih kerah baju penjaga itu. Penjaga bahkan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun,

"tapi _Tuan_, keluar bagi anda hanya di dorm ini."

"kau!" Yesung yang sangat frustasi mulai memukul dan menendang penjaga itu yang malah membiarkan Yesung melakukannya karena dia sudah terlatih dan biasa menghadapi hal semacam itu.

"ada masalah apa?" penjaga lain yang menjaga pintu masuk membuka pintu kamar Yesung, dia merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena dia mendengar ribut-ribut. _Kesempatan! _Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai sambil mencengkeram perutnya dan mengeluh sakit yang langsung membuat kedua penjaga itu bergegas menolongnya, sayangnya penjaga kedua tidak lupa mengunci pintunya, "kau baik-baik saja, _Tuan_? Apa kau punya magh?" kedua penjaga berpencar untuk mencari obat atau apapun yang bisa membantu Yesung mengurangi sakitnya.

Saat kedua penjaga menghilang dari sampingnya, Yesung langsung berlari ke pintu utama, tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci. _Password! Apa passwordnya?!_

Dia merasa dua orang menghampirinya dari belakang tapi dia mengacuhkan mereka,

"kau berpura-pura _Tuan_?" penjaga pertama bertanya. "apa yang kau lakukan _Tuan_?" penjaga kedua bertanya dan melanjutkannya, "_Tuan_, kau tidak boleh keluar. Sangat bahaya untukmu, kenapa anda sangat keras kepala? Mereka menyewa kami untuk melindungi anda _Tuan_, dan kami disini untuk memastikan bahwa anda aman _Tuan_."

Yesung mendesah dan menatap kedua penjaga di depannya, "trimakasih untuk kebaikanmu dan sudah mengingatkan kenapa aku melakukan ini dari awal. Sekarang beri tahu aku passwordnya! Satu nomor sudah cukup…"

Penjaga pertama meraih bahu Yesung perlahan, "maaf _Tuan_, tapi kami tidak bisa. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu. Jadi, tolong dengarkan kami _Tuan_ dan karena Manajermu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Setelah itu, mereka mendengar suara kunci terbuka dari arah luar dan langsung menampilkan Siwon dan manajernya.

Manajer terkejut melihat Yesung memakai sepatu dan dua penjaga didekat pintu, dia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menundukan kepalanya dalam. _ Bagaimana bisa mereka selalu muncul di saat seperti ini?_

Siwon membaca situasi dengan baik. Dia tahu Manajer akan memarahi Yesung, jadi dia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Yesung dan membawanya masuk, "berhenti, kau Siwon, jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian disini!"

Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Yesung dan berjalan menghampiri Manajer. Dia memeluk Manajer sebelum Manajer menyentuh Yesung. "_hyung_, bukankah kau lelah? Ayo cari sesuatu untuk makan." Manajer member death glare yang cukup membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah, dia memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Yesung karena dia tahu, dia tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah itu.

"apa kau gila?! Sejak kapan kau jadi pemberontak seperti ini dan kenapa? Apa kau tidak takut mati? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu saat kau keluar?!" Manajer berteriak.

Kecapaian, emosinya, moodnya tidak bisa membuatnya berbikir lurus. Yesung memberontak tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Siwon merasa Yesung membutuhkan ban_Tuan_nya, "_hyung_, tenanglah. Yesung _hyung_ hanya bosan dan dia masih disini kan, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Benarkan Yesung _hyung_?" Yesung tak menjawab, "benarkan _hyung_?" Siwon bertanya sekali lagi tapi masih belum mendapat respon. "Yesung _hyung_.. you won't do…"sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung berteriak, "I will! I will! I will! I will! I will! I akan melakukannya sampai kau membiarkanku keluar! Aku manusia bukan peliharaan! Bahkan peliharaan bisa pergi keluar! Apa aku lebih rendah dari peliharaan?! Peliharaan itu anjing! Kura-kura! Kelinci! Kucing! Apapun itu! Tapi mereka tetap bisa keluar! Dan aku BENAR-BENAR MANUSIA! Tapi aku terjebak disini!" dia berteriak hingga suaranya serak dan kalimat itu membuat semua orang di sana tercengang

Siwon terkejut, "_hyung_…" dia berusaha meraih lengan Yesung.

Yesung menyentakan lengannya dari genggaman Siwon. "kau dengar aku _hyung_? Apakah kau mengerti apa yang barusan aku ucapkan? I will! Aku tetap akan melakukannya! Kita tidak bisa sembunyi selamanya, aku tak sanggup! Kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku tidak melakukan apapun tapi aku merasa seperti hidup di penjara! Biarkan orang itu melakukan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak peduli! Anyway kita, tidak, aku seharusnya melawan dia. Aku akan! Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan mati nantinya!"

Plak!

Manajer menampar Yesung yang membuat airmata Yesung mengalir

Semua orang diam, hanya terdengar detik jam yang bergerak setiap detiknya, Manajer merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar Yesung-_dongsaeng_ yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Kalian berdua keluarlah, kalian aku liburkan sementara. Jangan kembali sebelum aku menelfon, mengerti?" Manajer memerintahkan kedua penjaga yang membalasnya dengan membungkuk sopan dan berlalu. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Yesung dan membimbingnya ke kamarnya.

Dia melihat makanan Yesung yang tak tersentuh, dia menarik mejanya kedepan, "makanlah,, kau harus makan teratur…" Yesung tidak menatap Manajernya tapi dia memakannya dengan airmata berlinang di pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Manajer menatap Siwon yang berdiri di pintu. "apa yang kau lakukan disana, Siwon-ah? Ambilkan air hangat untuk Yesung…"

"_hyung_, aku fikir kau seharusnya istirahat. Aku yang akan menemani Yesung _hyung_…" ucap Siwon.

"just leave." Ucap Manajer tapi Siwon tidak bergerak sedikitpun, "aku bilang pergilah, Siwon!"

Airmata Yesung terus mengalir sambil mengunyah makanannya, "selesai? Apa kau sudah kenyang?" Yesung hanya mengangguk menatap mangkuknya yang setengah kosong. "ini, habiskan minumnya…"

"Siwon!" panggil Manajer, "kemarilah! Bawa ini keluar dan ambilkan sesuatu untuk pipinya dan baskon air hangat." Siwon mengangguk.

Setelah Siwon membawa baskon air hangat, Manajer membasuh kaki Yesung dan mengganti pakaian Yesung dengan piyama yang nyaman, "berbaringlah, tidurlah, hmm?" Yesung mengangguk menurut dan menutup matanya. Sedangkan Manajer meletakan ice bag di pipi Yesung pelan-pelan, Yesung merintih dan tiba-tiba Manajer ingat sesuatu.

_Menyembunyikan pai apple kecilmu yang lucu? Kalian benar-benar menyembunyikannya dengan baik, tetap seperti itu!_

_Karena aku pasti akan punya cara sendiri dan aku yakin aku pasti berhasil untuk mendapatkannya kali ini._

_Aku yakin! Ingat kata-kataku! Aku punya saran, kenapa kau tidak menalinya di kamarnya saja sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak walau seinchipun karena aku tahu bahwa dia pasti akan keluar dari tempat sembunyinya kali ini…_

Itulah isi surat yang diterimanya dua hari lalu, _aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Yesung-ah. Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku?_

Manajer berdeham, "orang yang mengirimimu sms… kita tidak bisa melacaknya karena nomernya bukan nomer yang diregistrasi resmi. Tapi, jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Okay?" Yesung menepis tangan Manajernya dan langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena bukan kamu yang di incar dan di terror, tapi aku…" Yesung bergumam Manajer hanya mendesah.

_Haruskah aku bermain dengan ayahmu? Atau ibumu? Aha~ adikmu yang lucu, Jongjin? Aku yakin kau sudah memberitahu mereka tentang sms sebelumny, aku benarkan karena kau sekarang dikawal dua bodyguard berotot disekitarmu yang membuatku ketakutan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika saat ini ayahmu ada ditanganku? Akankah kau tetap bersembunyi di kamarmu dan jadi seorang pengecut, atau kau akan menyelamatkannya dan jadi seorang pahlawan untuk satu-satunya ayahmu? Pilih yang mana?_

_Jika aku menunggu jawabanmu pasti akan makan waktu bertahun-tahun! Jadi, aku yang akan memutuskannya. Datang dan selamatkan ayahmu sendiri. Aku menungumu dilantai dasar. Aku tudak keberatan jika kamu mau memberitahu yang lain tentang ini. Tetapi, kau pasti akan sangat merindukan ayahmu…_

Yesung gemetar saat dia membaca sms itu, "mom, dimana dad? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya…" dia menelpon ibunya. "oh, ini sudah beberapa hari sejak dia kehilangan ponselnya, apa kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah keluar beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia tidak bilang mau kemana, ada apa?" ibunya bertanya saat dia mulai paham telah terjadi sesuatu mendengar dari suara anaknya, tapi Yesung langsung menutup panggilannya, _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dad, no!_

Yesung terburu-buru ke pintu dan mengintip keluar untuk melihat siapa yang ada di rumah dan kegiatan penjaganya. _Tidak ada yang dirumah? Penjaganya… _Yesung berpikir bagaimana caranya dia melewati penjaga karena dia harus pergi ke lantai dasar secepat mungkin. Lalu dia melihat tongkat baseball yang tak pernah dia pakai karena itu hadiah dari fansnya.

Dia menghampiri penjaga, "bisakah kau masuk sebentar? Aku butuh ban_Tuan_mu…"

"tentu, _Tuan_." Penjaga menunggu tanpa ragu.

"bisakah kau menggeser ini? Aku pikir aku menjatuhkan sesuatu dibelakannya dan karena tanganku masih ahhh kau tahulah…" Yesung menunjuk almari lalu memijat lengannya. Saat penjaga membungkuk, Yesung memukul punggung penjaga itu tapi ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat pejaga itu pingsan, "apa… yang anda…"

Penjaga itu jatuh ke lantai dan mengerang kesakitan dan Yesung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke pintu utama. _Password! Password!_

Dia mengambil nafas dalam, "bisakah kau masuk? Aku butuh ban_Tuan_mu dan temanmu tidak ada dimana-mana." Yesung berbicara melalui monitor dengan penjaga di luar. "tidak ada? Ada apa?" lalu Yesung menjerit kesakitan berpura-pura dia sedang kesakitan tapi sebenarnya dia menunggu di belakang pintu. Prediksinya benar. Penjaga itu membuka pintu secepat mungkin dan saat pintunya sudah terbuka cukup lebar, Yesung mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mendorong pintu itu yang langsung mebuat penjaga jatuh tersungkur. Yesung berlari secepat mungkin. "YESUNG-_SSI_! Kembali!" penjaga berusaha untuk bangkit.

Saat Yesung berusaha untuk menghindari penjaga, Mingkwan menunggu di sudut luar bangunan itu.

_Sungguh anak yang berbakti, iya kan? Terus berjalan dengan menunduk, jangan coba-coba mendongak…_

Yesung mendapat sms baru dan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh si pengirim sms.

Baru beberapa meter sebelum dia menabrak Yesung sampai dia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Yesung, "Yesung….?"

Mingkwan menatap lebih seksama, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia harus mengakhirinya saat itu juga apapun yang terjadi. Mingkwan mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari kearah Yesung yang terlihat panic saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

_Tidak! Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku harus melakukan ini…_ Yesung menengok kebelakang dan mempercepat langkahnya sehingga orang yang memanggilnya tidak akan menariknya kembali ke dorm mereka. _Damn it! Dimana kau?! Aku disini! Jadi, kemarilah dan tangkap aku!_

TBC

a/n(again): dan inilah chapter pemanasan karena di chapter depan (12) airmata kalian bakalan tumpah tanpa berenti*lebei*

yang penting RCL

kiss

yeyepapo


	7. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

Dia mengambil nafas dalam, "bisakah kau masuk? Aku butuh ban_Tuan_mu dan temanmu tidak ada dimana-mana." Yesung berbicara melalui monitor dengan penjaga di luar. "tidak ada? Ada apa?" lalu Yesung menjerit kesakitan berpura-pura dia sedang kesakitan tapi sebenarnya dia menunggu di belakang pintu. Prediksinya benar. Penjaga itu membuka pintu secepat mungkin dan saat pintunya sudah terbuka cukup lebar, Yesung mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mendorong pintu itu yang langsung mebuat penjaga jatuh tersungkur. Yesung berlari secepat mungkin. "YESUNG-_SSI_! Kembali!" penjaga berusaha untuk bangkit.

Saat Yesung berusaha untuk menghindari penjaga, Mingkwan menunggu di sudut luar bangunan itu.

_Sungguh anak yang berbakti, iya kan? Terus berjalan dengan menunduk, jangan coba-coba mendongak…_

Yesung mendapat sms baru dan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh si pengirim sms.

Baru beberapa meter sebelum dia menabrak Yesung sampai dia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Yesung, "Yesung….?"

Mingkwan menatap lebih seksama, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia harus mengakhirinya saat itu juga apapun yang terjadi. Mingkwan mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari kearah Yesung yang terlihat panic saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

_Tidak! Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku harus melakukan ini…_ Yesung menengok kebelakang dan mempercepat langkahnya sehingga orang yang memanggilnya tidak akan menariknya kembali ke dorm mereka. _Damn it! Dimana kau?! Aku disini! Jadi, kemarilah dan tangkap aku!_

**Title : REVENGE Ch 12**

**Author: jongwoonadmirer**

**Trans by: yeyepapo**

**Pairing : Yesung with other suju member **

**Cast : Super Junior member OC: Lee Mingkwan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP **

**Disc : all story ****BELONG TO**_**Jongwoonadmirer**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : typo, kejahatan ada dimana-mana #plakk ada beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak ganti, alias masih dengan bahasa inggris.**

**a/n: siapkan mental dan jiwa raga kalian jika ingin membaca ini. Karena kalian pasti akan ikut terhanyut dalam cerita ini. Jangan lupa bawa tisu ~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Yesung berhenti bergerak bukan karena seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang, tapi karena seseorang yang menghampirinya dari depan yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

_Sepatu hitam, celana hitam, mantel hitam panjang, haruskah aku menatapnya? Sepertinya dia berjalan kearahku.._

Tiba-tiba seseorang didepannya itu semakin cepat dan mulai berlari kearahnya. Saat dia menegakan kepalanya, orang itu sudah berada di sampingnya berjalan hingga tubuh mereka bersenggolan. Semua begitu cepat dan Yesung hanya bisa melihat sisi kanan wajah orang itu, tapi wajahnya tertutup masker. "inilah takdirmu."

_What…? Who…?_

Yesung tidak bisa melihat mata orang itu karena tertutup kacamata. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang tajam di sisi kiri perutnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan sakit seperti itu sebelumnya, dia bingung. "Yesung ah?" dia bisa merasakan seseorang meraih bahunya dari belakang tapi rasa sakit itu tidak terelakan untuk sekedar mengetahui siapakah itu, dan dia dapat merasakan kaosnya membasah.

"Yesung ah, kenapa kau disini? Apa kau sen…di…ri?" Heechul bergetar saat dia melihat seseorang mencurigakan berjalan melewati _dongsaeng_nya dan Yesung tidak segera berbalik saat dia panggil. Heechul menunggu _dongsaeng_nya itu untuk berbalik tapi Yesung tidak bergerak sama sekali, "Yesung ah."

Heechul memanggilnya lagi dan mencoba membuat Yesung menatapnya. " .ng." hal pertama yang Heechul sadari adalah betapa pucat Yesung saat ini dan berapa banyak keringat yang membasahi wajah Yesung.

"apa…? Ahh never mind, apa kau sendiri?" Heechul bertanya dengan lembut dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, dia mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak marah kepada Yesung karena Yesung tidak seharusnya berada di luar dorm sendirian, tapi kemudian sesuatu berwarna merah yang menetes ke tanah menyita perhatiannya. "OH GOD! YESUNG AH." Heechul tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat, dia terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah darah. " dad.. my dad…" Heechul tak mendengarkan apa yang Yesung ucapkan karena matanya masih menatap 'kolam' darah di tanah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan dia hanya diam mematung di depan _dongsaeng_nya yang berdarah. Tiba-tiba dia ingat laki-laki yang baru saja melewati Yesung beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian dia berbalik mencoba menemukan orang itu tapi dia telah hilang.

"hy..ungg.. my dad…" Heechul berhasil menangkap _dongsaeng_nya sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah dan karena beban yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan keduanya jatuh bersama.

"Yesung ah…" Heechul merasakan airmata hangat mengalir di pipinya dan dia menarik Yesung ke pangkuannya. Orang-orang menatap mereka tapi Heechul tidak peduli dan tidak tahu karena Yesung mengerang kesakitan di pangkuannya. "ssa..kitt.."

Heechul mengangangkat tangannya bingung, bingung bagaimana memperlakukannya… bagaimana menanganinya… bagaimana menenangkannya.. bagaimana mengurangi rasa sakitnya…

"_hyung_!" tiba-tiba Yesung meraih tangannya, membuat lengan kemeja putihnya berubah merah.

"se..la..mat…kan ayahku…" sadar ysung mulai kesulitan bernafas dan pegangannya mulai melemah Heechul meraih tangan Yesung, "its okay, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tetap bicara denganku." Dia mencari sumber pendarahannya dan dia menemukannya.

"umm… apa… ahhh… aishhh! Seseorang! Tolong! _Dongsaeng_ku tertusuk! Yesung pendarahan! Kita tidak sedang acting atau bercanda! Please seseorang tolong aku! Lakukan sesuatu!" Heechul berteriak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Yesung ah? Bisakah kau mendengarkan aku sayang? Aku bilang tetap berbicara kepadaku! Sialan!" Heechul melepaskan syalnya dan menggunakannya untuk menekan luka Yesung.

"tolong aku! Tolong _dongsaeng_ku!" Heechul menarik tangan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Heechul ssi, saya sudah memanggil bantuan. Tenanglah. Mereka akan segera sampai." Seorang wanita berjongkok di sebelahnya dan mengusap punggungnya tapi dia lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena tangan Yesung terkulai lemas jatuh ke tanah.

"no…no…no..buka matamu. Please. Please. Yesung ah. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini! Ku bilang bangun!" Heechul memeluka bahu Yesung dan menarik kepala Yesung mendekat ke dadanya. "please jangan sekarang! Tidak di pangkuanku! Kau tidak boleh mati di pangkuanku. No!" Heechul hampir tidak merasakan Yesung bernafas saat orang-orang semakin banyak mengelilingi mereka.

_Ahh aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit! Ya!_

Heechul berjuang mengangkat tubuh Yesung bridal style tapi tiba-tiba, "hy..ung.. di..ngin…" mendengar suara lemah Yesung Heechul membeku dan berhenti bergerak. Dia langsung berdehem dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"ahh.. dingin?" dengan putus asa Heechul menetap gusar ke sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu tapi dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Yesung erat, tidak peduli saat kemeja putihnya basah oleh darah. "bicara padaku… ya bicara padaku seperti ini." Heechul tersenyum tipis, lega karena masih mendengar suara Yesung,

".. apakah sekarang hangat?" Tanya Heechul sambil terus menarik tubuh Yesung mendekat, bahkan dia tidak pernah memeluk orang sedekat itu

Tapi Yesung masih terus gemetar dan Heechul tidak punya apapun untuk membuatnya hangat selain dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang yang baik hati menyelimuti Yesung dengan mantelnya. "trimakasih…" Heechul menjabat tangan lelaki muda itu. "Yesung ah… apakah su…dah… ha.. ngat…" Heechul membeku karena Yesung sudah menutup matanya lagi dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali. Heechul menatap wajah pucat itu lalu turun ke tangan Yesung yang terkulai lemas di tanah lalu kembali menatap tubuh lemah Yesung yang bermandikan darah. Heechul kehabisan kata-kata. Kemudian dia menatap sekeliling dan dia melihat semuanya bergerak dengan sangat lambat, menunggu bantuan terasa bertahun-tahun baginya saat _dongsaeng_nya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"permisi!" seorang penjaga dengan sopan mendorong orang-orang minggir untuk melihat apakah Yesung berada di antara keramaian itu, tapi keduannya mendpapati Heechul dengan seseorang di pangkuannya yang bermandikan darah.

"Heechul ssi?" salah satu dari penjaga itu menyadari Heechul memeluk Yesung saat keduanya menatap mereka lebih intens. "Oh God! Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" si penjaga mencoba mengambil Yesung dari Heechul

Heechul memberontak saat dia merasakan seseorang mencoba mengambil Yesung darinya dengan paksa. "KAU!" Heechul mendorong tangan penjaga itu menjauh.

"jangan sentuh dia!" Heechul menendang mereka manjauh.

"mari kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit, kita bisa kehilangan dia." Si penjaga merangkak menghampiri kedua artis itu.

Saat si penjaga mencoba mengecheck pernafasan Yesung, Heechul mencengkeram kerahnya. "ku bilang jangan sentuh dia!"

Heechul menendang dia sekali lagi. "apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Darimana saja kau? Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya!" Heechul terus menendang si penjaga menjauh.

"mereka sudah sampai! Paramedic sudah sampai!" keramaian itu berteriak dan Heechul melihat dua orang dengan seragam putih menghampirinya.

_Mereka mengambilnya dariku, mereka mengambil Yesungku dariku. Tapi entah mengapa aku masih merasakan dia di pangkauan._

"apa kau tahu golongan darahnya?" mereka bertanya pada Heechul ketika mereka mengangkat Yesung ke tandu.

"AB…" Heechul berbisik tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh paramedic. Matanya masih mengikuti _dongsaeng_nya di tandu.

"kau?" Heechul menatap dalam mata salah satu paramedic saat orang itu berjongkok dan bertanya padanya, "aku juga AB.."

"tolong ikut kami dia akan membutuhkan darahmu." Pinta paramedic itu sambil mendorong tandu kedalam ambulan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menolong Heechul berdiri karena dia terlihat gemetar dan mereka membimbingnya masuk ke ambulan yang membawanya meninggalkan kedua penjaga di tempat itu.

"terlatih?! Bagaimana bisa berakhir di jalanan? Sendirian! Bagaimana?! Kalian berdua lebih besar dari pada dia, lebih kuat darinya tapi masih tetap kalah dengan dia?! Sekarang lihat! Lihat konsekuensinya. Lihat akibat dari tidak mengerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar! Kita sudah membayar mahal kalian berdua tapi… aishh!" Manajer berteriak dengan keras kepada kedua panjaga itu. Suarnya bergetar, matanya berair, hatinya tidak nyaman, otaknya kacau.

"Sialan! Sialan!" dia meninju tembok di sampingnya. "kami minta maaf." Keduanya tetap membungkuk 90 derajat hingga Manajer meninggalkan mereka.

"_Hyung_, aku punya kemeja baru untukmu. Ayo ganti." Ucap Donghae. "_hyung_?" Heechul tidak bisa berpikir. Pikirannya seperti berhenti bekerja, bibirnya tidak mau terbuka untuk merespon apapun. Pandanagannya masih melekat di pangkuannya, dia masih melihat darah di tangannya yang gemetar walaupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah membasuhnya.

"berikan padaku." Leeteuk mengambil kemejanya karena Heechul tidak merespon. "Heechul ah. Sadarlah… dia pasti bertahan. Dia selalu bisa bertahan. Percayalah padanya okay?" sang leader mengganti kemeja Heechul dengan yang baru.

"kau baru saja memberinya transfusi darah jadi dia akan baik-baik saja okay," Leeteuk meraih tangan Heechul yang gemetar dan mengusapnya dengan harapan tangan itu akan berhenti gemetar.

"tapi ada banyak darah… aku terus menekan lukanya tapi darahnya tidak mau berhenti… dia merintih kesakitan… aku menenangkan dia tapi dia terus merintih… dia bilang dia kedinginan… aku memeluknya dengan erat… tapi dia tidak merasa hangat sama sekali dan dia masih gemetar…" Siwon langsung memeluk _hyung_nya itu untuk membuat dia berhenti berbicara. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul sungguh sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka dengar.

"aku masih merasakan tubuhnya di pangkuanku… aku masih merasakan darahnya yang hangat…" Heechul terus berbicara apa yang ada di otaknya dengan menatap Siwon lalu air matanya mengalir lagi.

"dia tidak bergerak… matanya tertutup. Kulitnyya sangat pucat. Dia tidak berekspresi… dia terlihat tenang… aku sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak merespon sama sekali… Siwon ah apa yang akan kita lakukan? Yesung kita…" Siwon menarik _hyung_nya itu mendekat sementara semua orang berharap Heechul berhenti berbicara sehingga mereka tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruk situasinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Heechul menatap keluarga Yesung di sudut lain ruangan itu, mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain, lalu dia mulai berjalan dengan kakinya yang lemas sementara Siwon memeganginya. Dia berlutut didepan kedua orang tua Yesung.

"maafkan saya. Jika aku pulang lebih cepat dia tidak akan meninggalkan dorm, aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkan dorm… aku seharusnya sudah disana untuk menghentikannya meninggalkan dorm… jika saja aku lebih waspada saat itu, orang itu tidak akan menyakiti Yesung. Jika aku… jika aku…" Heechul tidak dapat melanjutkannya karena dia terus menangis sampai ibu Yesung memeluknya.

"ini bukan salahmu, kita sudah tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi kan? Ini hanya… mari tetap percaya kalau dia akan selamat seperti sebelumnya. Ini bukan salahmu jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku senang kau disana."

_Tusukannya sedikit melukai sebagian kecil hatinya dan juga lambungnya tapi perutnya terluka serius karena pendarahan dalam dan infeksi tapi kita sudah mengatasinya dan operasinya berjalan lancar. Dia benar-benar pejuang. Dia akan segera bangun setelah efek anestesinya hilang._

Sudah beberapa jam semenjak dokter mengatakannya pada mereka dan Yesung masih belum sadar.

Siwon menatap Yesung dari balik kaca ruang tunggu, betapa rapuhnya _hyung_nya itu. Sang Leader dan Ryeowook membawa Heechul pulang sementara sisanya masih menunggu di ruang tunggu bersamanya.

"aku sudah berbicara dengan polisi dan mempersiapkan segalanya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun okay?" Manajer berucap tapi sepertinya tidak seorangpun mendengarkannya.

"Kyuhyun ah, ini akan membuatmu tenang." Sungmin menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas pada sang magnae. "dia baik-baik saja sekarang, dia akan segera bangun setelah efek anestesinya hilang, kau sudah dengar apa yang dokter katakan kan? Jangan khawatir." Sungmin mencoba membujuknya sang magnae yang mematung di kursi tunggu semenjak Yesung dibawa ke ugd.

Melihat sang magnae, Siwon sungguh paham bagaimana perasaannya lalu dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan perlahan memeluk sang magnae. "di benar-benar akan baik-baik saja… aku tahu itu…" beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon balik,

"kau sungguh percaya itu _hyung_?" melihat seberapa gemetar mata sang magnae, Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "ya. Kau juga harus percaya itu okay?" Siwon bisa merasakan sang magnae mengangguk.

"_hyung_, kenapa Yesung _hyung_ meninggalkan dorm?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bertanya membuat semua orang tercengang.

"benar, dia tahu bahaya menunggunya diluar tapi kenapa dia masih keras kepala dan pergi keluar?" ucap Shindong karena dia tidak bisa memahami kenapa _hyung_nya membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"bangsat itu menggunakan ayahnya sebagai umpan." Semua orang terkejut mendengar ucapan Manajer.

"mereka memperlihatkan padaku ponselnya sebelum mereka membawanya ke kantor polisi. Ya. Jika tentang keluarganya dia dengan pasti akan bertindak tanpa berfikir dua kali…. Walaupun dia akan membahayakan hidupnya." Manajer menghela nafas.

"pesannya tentang apa?" Siwon bertanya.

"isinya dia memiliki ayah Yesung ditangannya dan meminta Yesung untuk keluar dan dia menunggu Yesung di lantai dasar. Seperti biasa dia mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun atau dia akan kehilangan ayahnya."

"ayah Yesung _hyung_ tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyesap kopi yang seharusnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"tidak, ayahnya pergi untuk melihat supplier untuk kafe mereka. Aku sunguh penasaran siapa pria itu." Manajer mengusap dagunya.

"apa kau yakin orang itu pria? Jika dia adalah anti fans mungkin dia adalah wanita." Donghae berargumen. "Heechul melihatnya, dia bilang pria itu cukup berumur dan umurnya sekitar umur ayah Yesung kurang lebih." Manajer menjelaskan.

"Heechul _hyung_ seharusnya menangkap orang itu dan menghajarnya." Shindong mengangkat tinjunya. "bodoh! Jika _dongsaeng_mu sekarat dan pedarahan di depan matamu, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya dan pergi mengejar bangsat itu? Bodoh." Manajer memukul kepala Shindong yang tersenyum canggung.

Mingwan meremas tangannya bersama untuk menghetikan gemetarnya. Saat dia melihat ada noda darah di tangannya dia bergegak menuju ke wastafel,

_kau melakukannnya dengan bagus, selesai sudah! Dan sekarang putrimu, istrimu akan banga padamu._

Bayangannya berbicara padanya.

Mingkwan berbikir sejenak kemudian segera membersihkan pisau berdarah dengan senyum di wajahnya, "ya, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia tidak akan selamat kali ini, aku menusuknya sangat dalam. Tak seorangpun akan selalu beruntung setiap waktu." dia tersenyum dan begitu pula bayanganya di kaca.

"_hyung_, apakah boleh jika aku… jika aku…" Manajer menatap ke mata Siwon dalam.

"kau tidak boleh. Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak." Manajer tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

"aku tahu, aku akan membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri. Okaylah. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi jadi mereka akan mengerti. Iya kan?" Manajer menghela nafas.

"aku harus bertanya ke team produksi terlebih dahulu dan boss kita juga, disamping ini tinggal beberapa hari sebelum kau mulai shooting dan aku rasa mereka tidak akan menerimanya sekarang." Manajer kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke magnae mereka yang memandang keluar di depan jendela, tidak peduli pada makan malamnya sama sekali dan tidak perduli untuk merubah posisinya.

"jaga dia baik-baik, aku tidak mau dia sakit juga. Dia masih harus menjalani pertunjukan musical terakhirnya besok malam." Manajer menunjuk sang magnae. "ya _hyung_, terimakasih. Kau juga harus istirahat, aku akan selalu disini 24/7 karena kita tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun sekarang." Manajer menepuk pundak Siwon lalu pergi.

_Apa kau sangat khawatir kyu ah? Bisakah kau mengatasi ini kyu ah?hyung kita akan baik-baik saja…_

Siwon menghampiri sang magnae dengan selimut di tangannya. Siwon menatap makan malam yang tak tersentuh di meja didepan Kyuhyun.

"tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggeleng, dia tersenyum pahit. Siwon menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh magnaenya dari samping. Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela walau pun tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat diluar karena saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

TBC

a/n : bagaimana? Good? Atau tidak?

Kiss my reader

yeyepapo


End file.
